


softly falls the snow

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Parent!fic, Snow, day three: baby's first snow, for once its grantaire whomst is working late, shock i know, they have twins and i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: And there’s Enjolras, standing in the window; he’s wearing one of the hideous holiday sweaters he’s so fond of, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking warm and soft with the twins in his arms. Grantaire almost starts crying there and then-- it’s been such a long day, and he’s absolutelyfreezing,and he was barely away for twelve hours but he still missed his husband and his kids so much it should be impossible.





	softly falls the snow

Grantaire is  _ exhausted.  _

He’s had a complete shitshow of a day; everything that could possibly go wrong at gallery  _ has  _ gone wrong, and despite the fact that it’s his  _ day off,  _ he still ended up being called in to help control the chaos. 

Three of his employees end the day crying, thanks to the shocking amount of disgruntled patrons, and Grantaire isn’t a  _ monster,  _ so of course he stays behind to cheer them up and make sure they have a way to get home safe.

By the time he’s done there and the gallery is locked up, it’s almost seven. Three hours later than he meant to stay.

 

**(** **me || today || 6:57:03:** _sorry im late baby omw home now i promise_ **)**

**( me || today || 6:57:59:** _ been a hell of a day :^(  _ **)**

**( me || today || 6:58:43:** _ how are the munchkins??  _ **)**

**  
** **( apollo || today || 6:59:34:** _ im sorry your day was so bad honey :-(  _ **)**

**( apollo || today || 7:00:43:** _ youre forgiven for being late btw <3  _ **)**

**( apollo || today || 7:02:13:** _ theyre good!! ive only been puked on twice today. amazing i know  _ **)**

**( apollo || today || 7:03:08:** _be careful driving home okay?? the snows getting heavier_ **)**

 

**( me || today || 7:04:25:** _ i will <3 see u soon, love u <3  _ **)**

 

**( apollo || today || 7:05:02:** _ love you <3  _ **)**

 

Grantaire tucks his phone back into his pocket with a sigh. He feels  _ awful, _ having left Enjolras with the twins all day; two six month olds are a lot to handle on your own, and his poor husband has been overworked at the firm lately as it is,  _ and-- _

God. It was  _ supposed  _ to be their day off.

Enjolras was right, too; the snow is coming down  _ so  _ much thicker than it was forecast, to the point that driving home is a near impossible task. He goes ten times slower than he usually would, taking as much care as he can; of course, this means it takes twice as long to get home, but also means he gets home  _ unharmed.  _

By the time he pulls into the drive, he can barely see through the flurry of snowflakes; the minute the wipers are stationary, the entire windscreen goes white, completely obscured by the suddenly unobstructed buildup of snow. 

_ Looks like we’re in for a white Christmas,  _ he thinks, dragging himself up and out of the car, into the blizzard.

( Okay, maybe calling it a  _ blizzard  _ is a little dramatic-- but it’s definitely approaching it. )

 

And there’s Enjolras, standing in the window; he’s wearing one of the hideous holiday sweaters he’s so fond of, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking warm and soft with the twins in his arms. Grantaire almost starts crying there and then-- it’s been  _ such a long day,  _ and he’s absolutely  _ freezing,  _ and he was barely away for twelve hours but he still missed his husband and his kids  _ so much  _ it should be impossible.

He’s  _ exhausted.  _

The trek up to the wreath-covered front door seems to take  _ forever.  _ Grantaire has to put an alarming amount of effort into not falling on his ass in front of his husband and infant children, but he makes it to the front door eventually, jamming his key into the lock and all but _ tumbling  _ inside in his attempt to get out of the cold.

“Hi, honey.” Enjolras says; he’s waiting for him at the door, still holding the sleeping twins. “Jesus, you look frozen.”

“Hi yourself-- I’m sorry I’m so late, Katie was catatonic ‘cause some old man yelled at her, and I didn’t wanna leave her alone like that--” Grantaire keeps babbling softly, so as not to wake the babies, as he takes his coat off and hangs it on the rack, festively covered in tinsel. He really does feel bad about being so late.

“Don’t start on that, R, I already told you you’re forgiven,” Says Enjolras, though the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in a way that tells him he really  _ is  _ forgiven. Grantaire reaches out and scoops Florian into his arms, kissing his head softly as Enjolras shifts Genevieve carefully, so as not to wake her. Grantaire can’t help the soft smile that spreads across his face; he’s so overcome with love, every time he looks at them, his children, and his  _ husband--  _ he just doesn’t know what to do with it all. He’s never been so happy.

 

Christ, he’s so lucky. 

 

“First snow of the year,” Says Enjolras, once they’ve moved into the living room and settled down besides each other on the couch; he’s watching the snow with the same intensity as he does the news, which is mildly amusing to Grantaire, and just as adorable. “Oh! First snow for the kids, too.”

Grantaire starts; he hadn’t thought about it like that. He smiles again, this time leaning over to plant a kiss atop Enjolras’ curls. “First snow, first Christmas-- Whole lotta firsts. We’re gonna have to keep taking shittons of pictures, ‘cause they’re  _ definitely  _ not gonna remember this when they’re older, but I still want them to know how kickass it’s gonna be. What?” He adds, when he notices Enjolras looking up at him, grinning.

“Nothing,” Says Enjolras, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “I just love you, is all.”

“Yeah?” Grantaire grins, “Well. I love you too. Merry almost-Christmas.”

Enjolras laughs softly, trying not to jostle Genevieve. “Merry almost-Christmas to you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh day three!! today's theme was "baby's first christmas/snow" c: as always u can hit me up on tumblr @ patroclols, and the prompts were found [here](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/post/167528124950/12-days-of-shipmas-because-i-love-christmas) :vv thanks for reading fam! i hope ur all getting in the holiday spirit!
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
